Secret of Evermore The Novel
by Hal Emmerich
Summary: When Professor Ruffelburg, reknowned eccentric genius, creates a machine to create the world of ones dreams, will it be a nightmare?


Chapter 1: The Experiment  
  
Cast of Characters:  
  
Professor Sidney Ruffelburg: A local scientist, unknown to anyone but the local well to do who lives in a large mansion on Evermore drive in Podunk. His uncle was a famous oil tycoon who left him his earnings after his timely demise on a visit to the estate. It was suspected the uncle was murdered, but the crime went unsolved. Perhaps one of the few working inventions he has on his side is the robotic butler Carltron.  
  
Carltron: The professors robotic butler. Carltron is truely remarkable, being invented before even the ERMAC prototype computer was released. Completed almost 2 months before Professor Ruffelburg got his riches, he is a true tribute to the genius, and perhaps eccentricity, of the Professor.   
  
Professor: Carltron, would you pass me the voltmeter?  
  
Carltron: Affirmative  
  
Professor Ruffelburgs android butler walked over to the other side of the now torn apart laboratory. Not much to look at to the casual observer, but this was Professor Ruffelbergs latest and greatest achievement, so much moreso then that mobile, self defending toaster he had made a few years ago, or even Carltron himself. Around the lab, cables and wires were strewn about, running mostly into a large golden, spherical instrument in the center of the room. To either side were four thin towers with glass coils running up to the very top, where there was a steel ball placed. The butler bent over and picked up a small rectangular instrument with a guage on the front of it. He adjusted a knob on it, before waddling back over and giving it to the professor.   
  
Professor: Thank you Carltron  
  
Carltron: Affirmative  
  
The professor hooked it into two of the main cables running along the center of the room. The guage leapt to life and pointed to +.21.   
  
Professor: Carltron take this down, transmission interrupter line 3 is running a little hot, I need you to balance out the voltage before tonights demonstration, otherwise it could be disasterous  
  
Carltron: Affirmative  
  
A loud ding echoed through the halls of the Ruffelburg Estate.   
  
Professor: That would be my date squares, Carltron, I'm going to go prepare for our guests tonight, I've invited the well-to-do of the entire town. You stay here and fix that error while I check on the meal.  
  
With that, the professor waddled out of the lab and down a long passageway. He emerged in a large study with quantum physics books strewn across the room, and one bookshelf held out of place by a hydraulic system. The orange sunset light from the large arched windows cast into the room as he headed over to the side and pulled on the book "Secret passages for dummies". With a loud hissing noise the hydraulic system started to retract, sealing the passage off concealed behind the bookshelf.   
  
Professor: Now where -are- those date squares!  
  
  
  
The professor walked away from the bookshelf, not even noticing Elizabeth sitting in the corner of the room quietly reading a paper on prehistoric life. She couldn't help but look up to see the professor's look of joy. She spoke up in a sweet, yet intelligent tone.  
  
Elizabeth: I'm a tad curious, you've been down in that lab day and night for the last 3 months, exactly what is it that has you so enthralled?   
  
The professor turned to her, blinking a bit in surprise but nodding knowingly. He raised his finger as if to point to something.  
  
Professor: .. That.. my dear.. is a dream come true.  
  
With these cryptic words he went back to his chore of remembering which room in the house was the kitchen. Elizabeth merely blinked and went back to her novel, trying to think of the last time she had seen her grandfather act so joyfully.  
  
Back in the lab, Carltron was busy at work on the main panel. His eyes glowed red against the dim glow of the flourescent lighting in the room and the varying colors of lights found across the room. He took a quick look around, then walked over to a large towering computer the size of a car on its side, and opened up one of the panels. Slowly moving his finger over the categorized circutry, his hand came to rest on circut A-23. He moved his hand to the small lever to its left, and pushed it down, causing the board to dislodge slightly. His mechanical hand whirred and gripped the board and pulled it out, then replaced it with a similar labelled board that was no where near the construct of the original. It snapped into place and the lever clicked into locked position. A blinking green light turned on above it and beeped for a few moments before turning red with a small buzzer sounding. After a moment, Carltron closed the panel and twisted the handle to lock it into position.  
  
Carltron: The problem has been resolved  
  
Carltron turned and headed out of the laboratory. Within his glass red eye, a small surge of electricity arced through the pupil.   
  
Well, thats the first in my hopefully long line of the novelization of Secret Of Evermore. I hope i've peaked your interest with this first chapter. Please read and review, I need to know if i'm doing a good job or not :P. I know its short, but hey, size doesn't always matter :). 


End file.
